Historical:Wikihowto old discussion on wikibooks
old discusion from wikibooks I think that a howto wiki site would be very beneficial. It took me a lot of time to even come across wikibooks how-tos. howtos have such a broad range of topics that i feel a separate site is warranted. Howto make pie, howto compile a kernel, howto weld, howto cure snoring, howto fish..... i am constantly searching for howtos and end up with non-updated or obsolete tutorials. I believe this would be extremely popular for both writers and readers because everyone knows howto do something, or knows a trick that others do not. well this is my thought. ZyMOS 07:59, 9 January 2006 (UTC) I also had the idea of making a howto wiki and then with googles help I found the how to books in wiki books. I am not sure all How to guides should be long enough to be considered books. If it does move to a separate site I think it will become more popular and easier to find. I also think we should make sure that it completely moves if it moves. No duplicates or separation by article size --SupIAmMike 20:46, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :: I agree, duplicities would be very bad. We are trying to come up with a solution to that. There are a number of howto start ups, most contain little or no articals ZyMOS 02:59, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :I would not create a separate Wikimedia wiki for how-tos. However, separate wikis such has http://en.howto.wikicities.com do exist. --Kernigh 21:24, 14 January 2006 (UTC) ::I checked out http://en.howto.wikicities.com but is doesn't seem to have any information, and when searching for a wiki style howto page i didn't see that one before, so it doesn't seem to be well advertised. There is a site http://www.ehow.com that does have info, but they don't cross link, or link to definitions as is available via wikipedia ZyMOS 06:00, 16 January 2006 (UTC) I am for creating a new wiki for howtos, but i think howtos on wikibooks are howto guides and i do not think we nead to ever move them all into Wikihowto, but just to make links to them, as i said in many places, some howtos will only make links to other guides or internet resources. WikiHowTo should be like when you ask someone on the street: "how do i do that?". And he answer: "Well, you nead this. If you get this, you turn right, you enter that library and there you can buy this book. After you've finished reading it, you can goo and see the great master, he will tell you what to do next...". There is no nead that the man on the street has that book on him and give it to you, and he does not nead to be a great master to help you... The book will be on wikibooks, and the great master will be for example Gentoo Forums... I don't know if you understand, but proposing to move all the howtos from wikibooks into wikihowto will not help the howto that much... we cannot move all the internet inside Wikihowto... I see it more like a wikinode. Only short howto (one page) should ge inside, no more than what the man on the street will tell you... You can read more here. Moa3333 16:39, 25 January 2006 (UTC)